Byakugan no Hime
by FarfallaAzzurra
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, la princesa del Byakugan aún recordaba como sucedió todo, como se había metido en ese gran lío del cual no sabía cómo librarse ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?
1. Episodio 1

_**Este es el primer libro de Naruto que hago, espero les guste y me acompañen en esta aventura.**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Byakugan no Hime**_

* * *

 **Episodio 1.**

Hinata Hyuga, la princesa del Byakugan aun recordaba como sucedió todo, como se había metido en ese gran lío del cual no sabía cómo librarse ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?, sus manos y sus pies estaban atados a un árbol, no podía siquiera moverse se estaba rindiendo pues ya no le quedaba casi nada de chakra y la única solución que encontró fue cerrar sus ojos aperlados para recuperar energía y empezó a recordar.

Cuando era muy pequeña, demasiado diría ella, ya tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pues era la heredera del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más respetables de konohagakure.

Su madre estaba esperando a su segundo hijo y ella apenas a la edad de los 5 años, ya empezaba a entrenar con su padre, el entrenamiento era duro, pues al pertenecer a la rama principal se le exigía demasiado. Había veces en las que su padre dejaba que se marchara temprano a jugar, aunque claro siempre vigilada por la rama secundaria de la familia.

Era un día soleado cuando acabo su entrenamiento con su padre y se dirigió al bosque, fuera de la mansión Hyuga, su intención era quedarse acostada en el pasto viendo las nubes, pues era una de las condiciones de su padre, ya que no había personas disponibles que la vigilaran, así que no se podía alejar mucho de su casa pero empezó a escuchar ruidos por el bosque y al ser una chica tímida pero curiosa decidió investigar en silencio.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el claro del bosque, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a la shuriken que acababa de clavarse en el árbol próximo a ella, estaba asustada pero también asombrada, eran muy contadas las veces que había visto esas armas, pues su padre decía que aún era muy pequeña para usar armas, además de que "un Hyuga no necesita de armas teniendo el Byakugan".

Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos rojos se acercó a ella al darse cuenta de su presencia… Era Itachi Uchiha, ella lo conocía pues sus padres se trataban con mucho respeto y siempre que se veían se saludaban.

-Buenas tardes, Hime Hinata –En ese instante su sharingan fue sustituido por los ojos negros característicos del clan Uchiha.

El sonrojo no tardo en acudir a la pequeña de 5 años... justo cuando iba a corresponder el saludo llego un pequeño de su edad corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Hermano, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso –dijo el pequeño de cabello negro, señalando la shuriken enterrada en el árbol.

-Otro día será Sasuke- fue todo lo que dijo y coloco su dedo índice en la frente del pequeño

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña que estaba detrás de su hermano mayor y se inclinó a modo de saludo, provocando que la Hyuga se sonrojara aún más, si es que era posible, y el pequeño sonrió, pues no sabía por qué la niña se sonrojaba tanto y eso le daba mucha risa.

-¿No crees que es muy bonita, Sasuke?, es la heredera del clan Hyuga –su hermano menor se sonrojo y asintió energéticamente, provocando la risa de Itachi -es hora de irnos, pero antes hay que acompañar a la pequeña Hinata a su casa, Sasuke

-Hai- contesto el pequeño pelinegro y emprendieron un corto camino a la mansión Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga le dio las gracias a Itachi por traer de vuelta a su hija y los despidió, antes de que se marcharan Hinata le regalo una enorme sonrisa a Sasuke, la cual fue correspondida por el Uchiha.

-Veras Hinata – ella y su padre iban caminando de vuelta al cuarto de ella –cuando entres a la academia, serás compañera del pequeño Uchiha, ese clan también poseen un Kekkei Genkai, pero es completamente diferente al nuestro, muchos dicen que es más poderoso que el nuestro, aunque yo no creo eso –su pequeña hija lo miraba atento así que prosiguió- son estilos de pelea completamente diferente, tus ojos verán mucho más que los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento Hinata no comprendía lo que su padre quería decir, pero conforme fue creciendo lo entendió, el Byakugan podía ver cosas que el Sharingan definitivamente no veía, aunque ella sabía que su padre tampoco se refería a eso, era algo mucho más profundo, definitivamente se refería a que Hinata nunca fue cegada por el odio y la ira, sino que ella vio más allá de las personas, ella podía ver con facilidad la luz y la oscuridad de las personas.

Era lo opuesto a Sasuke, pues ella no podía odiar al grado en que lo hizo el pelinegro, pero si entendía su dolor, todos en la aldea conocían la historia de la masacre del clan Uchiha, pero sospechaba que no todos conocían la verdad, ni siquiera Sasuke, pues había muchas cosas que no concordaban.

Cuando tenía 7 años, fue cuando se enteró de la muerte del clan Uchiha, su padre tenía una reunión con el consejo de la aldea, también el Hokage se encontraba ahí y ella tenía mucha curiosidad, pues para que el Hokage visitara su casa, sabía que era algo muy grave.

Tomo la decisión de escuchar detrás de la puerta, esta se encontraba levemente abierta y sabía que su madre estaba atendiendo a su hermana, Hanabi, así que nadie podía encontrarla ahí.

-Fue Itachi, mató a toda su familia, es algo muy grave Hiashi –dijo una voz que Hinata no supo identificar.

-Comprendo, pero aún queda el heredero del Sharingan – esa era la voz de su padre.

-Sí, ya que tanto tu hija como Sasuke entraron a la academia de hoy, nos gustaría que tu hija vigilara a Sasuke y cualquier cosa anormal que ella vea, requerimos que nos lo informes inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Hinata lo que tiene que hacer, pero ¿Itachi? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Es un desertor de la aldea, fue colocado en el libro bingo, pero dudamos mucho que regrese, prepararemos un equipo de búsqueda.

-Hay otra cosa Hiashi –esta voz era diferente a las que había escuchado hasta ese momento la pequeña – el niño, Naruto, también entro a la academia hoy, dile a tu hija que debe tener cuidado con él.

Hinata sabía de quien hablaban, aquel niño rubio que siempre estaba solo, lo había observado un par de veces, escondida, ella sabía que no era mala persona, simplemente estaba solo y definitivamente no entendía por qué la gente lo hacía menos, una vez le pregunto a su padre y lo único que contesto fue "sucedió hace mucho tiempo pequeña". Su padre se mantenía al margen con la situación del niño y no tomaba partido, simplemente lo ignoraba, pero ella no.

Rápidamente la niña se fue de ahí antes de que la descubrieran y se quedó pensando en ese niño de ojos negros que le sonrió aquella vez, sus padres habían muerto a manos de su hermano, no se imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, así que sin pensarlo salió de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue a buscarlo.

Después de cierto tiempo de andar caminando la pequeña observó que en el lago estaba ahí, sentando, viendo su reflejo, Sasuke y justo cuando iba a acercarse también vio a lo lejos a Naruto, sabía que existía una rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke, hoy en la academia se dio cuenta de eso.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, no se dijeron nada, hasta que el rubio se alejó de ahí, en ese momento Hinata se acercó y sus ojos negros la dejaron paralizada, estaban tristes, no se podía mover.

-Aléjate Hinata- fue lo único que dijo, sin embargo ella no le hizo y se acercó un poco más.

Sasuke volteo la cara, en señal de que no quería ver a Hinata ahí pero la niña lo abrazo, y el abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Poco a poco Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, no se necesitaban palabras para saber que ese abrazo que le dio Hinata significaba que lo lamentaba.

-Gracias Hinata-chan –el chico rompió con el abrazo y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse de ahí.

Hinata vio a Sasuke empezar a caminar lejos de ahí y le grito: c…cuentas conmigo S…Sasuke-kun

El chico sonrió levemente pero Hinata ya no lo vio y desapareció de ahí.

Después de ese día Sasuke y Hinata no volvieron a hablarse, pero la peliazul siempre lo observaba al igual que a Naruto, eran dos personas completamente opuestas que admiraba por razones completamente opuestas.

De vez en cuando, Sasuke le dedicaba sonrisas casi indetectables a Hinata cuando hacía algo bien en clase o la alagaban por sus habilidades, ella siempre se daba cuenta y se sonrojaba levemente.

Para su padre no eran suficientes sus habilidades, siempre le exigía más y más, pero Hinata por más que se esforzaba no conseguía la aprobación de su padre, en cambio su hermana Hanabi, que era menor que ella por 5 años, demostraba siempre ser mejor que ella.

Eso no la molestaba, al contrario se alegraba mucho por su pequeña hermana, pero si se sentía triste de que su padre no viera todo lo que ella había logrado, últimamente para su padre solo existía su hermana.

El día después de su graduación de la academia, su padre mando a llamar a Kurenai-sensei para decirle que de ahora en adelante la ninja se iba a dedicar a entrenar a Hinata, pues ella era muy débil según su padre. Hinata escucho todo y se sintió triste de la manera en la que su padre se expresó de ella.

Su equipo ninja consistía en Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, ambos eran atentos con ella y se sentía cómoda con ellos, los consideraba sus amigos, usualmente hacían misiones y entrenamientos de búsqueda, pues Kiba poseía un olfato increíblemente desarrollado, Shino podía controlar insectos que le traían información y ella poseía el Byakugan, así que Kurenai-sensei puso todo su empeño por desarrollar las habilidades de cada uno con entrenamientos especializados en encontrar cosas o personas.

Poco a poco su visión con el Byakugan se fue haciendo más aguda, ya controlaba unos 500 metros a su alrededor y eso ya era mucho para ella.

-Hinata- un día llego su sensei para hablar con ella

-Si s…sensei, ¿q…que sucede?

-voy a entrenar contigo a solas, pues necesitamos desarrollar tu taijutsu con la técnica de puño suave

A partir de ese día todas las tardes le dedicaba dos horas a entrenar la técnica que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, un día común, mientras entrenaba llego Uchiha y la observo.

-Deberías plantarte mejor en el piso, así te moverás con más rapidez

La chica de cabello azul volteó a verlo sorprendida, pues al no tener su Byakugan activado, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llego Sasuke

-Hai- tuvo un leve sonrojo y cerró sus ojos al sonreírle.

-¿Por qué taijutsu?, ¿Por qué no te concentras en el ninjutsu?

-S…Sasuke-kun, m…mi técnica no solo es el taijutsu, e…en mi clan controlamos el c…chakra, le llamamos puño suave.

-El famoso puño suave ¿eh?, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? –Hinata estaba algo confundida, pues nunca habían tenido una conversación más larga, su relación se basa básicamente en pequeñas miradas y nada más.

-Pues, al tener el Byakugan podemos ver los p…puntos de chakra en todo el c…cuerpo, liberamos un poco de chakra desde nuestras m…manos y alteramos la red de chakra

-Ya veo, así que dañan desde adentro

-S…si así es.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, los dos poseemos Kekkei Genkai y así podríamos desarrollarlo juntos –Hinata se sonrojo pues a pesar de que Sasuke dijo esto mirando hacia el cielo, sus palabras la hicieron avergonzarse –en fin, me toco con el inútil de Naruto y Sakura, un equipo bastante débil.

-N…no creo que Naruto-kun, s…sea débil, es algo impulsivo pero n…nunca se rinde –Sasuke volteo a verla inmediatamente y alzo una ceja.

-Lo que digas –en ese momento empezó a alejarse y alzo una mano en señal de despedida –Hasta luego, Hime.

Y ahí Hinata ya no pudo más, se puso roja como un tomate, estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

No se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke Uchiha pues sus misiones los mantenían alejados, cada quien estaba en su equipo y se dedicaba a sus cosas.

-Hola chicos –llego Kurenai y con un par de sobres.

-Hola sensei, ¿Qué trae ahí? –Kiba, siempre el más inquieto, se le figuraba mucho a Naruto, aunque no tan impulsivo.

-Pues se acercan los exámenes chunin y son sus formas para entrar- dijo la sensei enseñando los sobres.

-¿De v…verdad cree que e…estamos listos sensei?

-De verdad lo creo Hinata, están más que listo y por lo que se, todos van a entrar incluyendo a los alumnos de Kakashi.

Eso significaba que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun iban a estar ahí y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Una cosa más, Hinata, por lo que se también Gay-sensei presentara a sus alumnos

-¿Por qué eso concierne a Hinata? –esta vez fue Shino el que alzo su voz.

-P…porque m…mi hermano es a…alumno de Gai-sensei

-Pero tú solo tienes una hermana, Hanabi

-S…si así es K…Kiba-kun, e…es mi primo, p…pero crecimos c…como hermanos

-Los rumores dicen que es el mejor ninja que ha tenido el clan Hyuga- Kurenai dijo esto viendo a Hinata de reojo.

-Neji-kun es b…bastante fuerte, a…aunque ya no nos llevamos c…como antes

Kurenai sabía que Hinata no quería hablar de eso, así que basto con solo una mirada suya para hacer callar a sus otros dos estudiantes.

-Se registraran mañana temprano para los exámenes chunin, si no quieren entrar, simplemente no vayan, aunque yo confió en que ustedes lo lograran

-Gracias sensei

Hinata se fue a su casa pensando en los exámenes chunin, iba mirando el piso por lo que no se dio cuenta y choco con el pecho de alguien, por el impacto cayo de sentón en el piso, abrió un poco sus ojos perlados y los subió un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

-Deberías fijarte más Hime- era Sasuke Uchiha que la veía con sus ojos profundamente negros mientras le daba su mano para levantarse, llevaba su banda en la frente, recogiendo un poco su cabello de la frente, ahora entendía un poco por que todas las chicas de la aldea estaban enamoradas de él, no era nada feo.

-G…gracias –el chico no contesto nada sin embargo se veía pensativo y casi no le prestaba atención.

-Mi sensei dijo q…que presentaras los e…exámenes chunin

-¿Tu no?

-N… no, claro que sí, los p…presentare- Sasuke suspiro y añadió cansado.

-Hay que vernos antes de los exámenes, quiero darte un par de consejos –Hinata no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía entendido de que Sasuke era un poderoso genin, por eso no vio nada de malo un poco de ayuda extra, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando Sasuke iba a mencionar otra cosa, escucharon a Naruto pelear un par de metros más allá, ambos voltearon a ver que sucedía y ahí, se encontraban un par de extranjeros, podría decirse que de su misma edad.

El chico de negro y con marcas en su cara había agarrado al pequeño konohamaru y Naruto le gritaba que lo bajara, cuando Hinata iba a decirle a Sasuke que los ayudara este ya no estaba, inmediatamente volteo al árbol encima de ellos y lo vio sentado ahí con una piedra.

Sasuke le tiro la piedra al extraño, en el momento preciso que iba a atacar al niño, fue algo increíble de ver, que ninguno se diera cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí, la rapidez y el sigilo con el que lo hizo fue asombroso.

-Por lo visto son muy débiles –la voz de Sasuke tenía un tono de presunción.

-Grandioso, otro debilucho que me molesta- Sasuke en ese momento apretó su puño, en el cual tenía una piedra y la hizo polvo. Hinata estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que poseía Sasuke.

-Piérdete- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-Oye tonto, baja de ahí –se veía que el ninja pensaba atacar a todos con una cosa envuelta en vendas que traía ahí.

-Kankuro… retrocede –una voz sombría que a Hinata le puso los pelos de punta, inclusive Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido pues apareció justo a lado de el –estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea.

Sasuke y el chico pelirrojo no se dejaron de mirar en ningún momento

-¿Quién eres tú? –el chico de la voz sombría le pregunto a Sasuke.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo orgulloso el muchacho mientras que el pelirrojo se daba media vuelta y caminaba para alejarse de ahí.

-Yo yo yo soy... –era Naruto que estaba emocionado por decir su nombre.

-Tu no me interesas –fue lo único que el chico dijo y se alejó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que paralizo a Hinata.

Naruto se quedó enojado, se veía desde la posición de Hinata, ella suponía que era por lo que dijo, lo único que quería Naruto era ser reconocido y por eso le tenía celos a Sasuke.

-Oh, Hola Hinata –después de cierto tiempo, Naruto se dio cuenta de su presencia

-H…hola Naruto-kun- en ese momento Sasuke paso a lado de ella y le dijo sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Mañana al alba, en el claro del bosque, cerca del territorio Hyuga –y se fue dejando a una sonrojada Hinata.

El día pasó demasiado rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido así que sabía que tenía que encontrarse con Sasuke.

-Llegaste a tiempo Hime – el chico salto de un árbol reuniéndose con ella.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke era bastante frio, pero con ella era diferente y no sabía la razón, suponía que era porque le tenía respeto debido a su familia.

-enséñame el Byakugan – dijo sin rodeos el pelinegro.

-Byakugan- Hinata sin dudarlo lo activo, confiaba en él.

-Es muy probable que en los exámenes haya una o más peleas entre los concursantes para demostrar las habilidades de cada uno, así que ven –en ese momento activo su sharingan- atácame con todo lo que tengas Hime.

Hinata se acercó corriendo hacia el demostrando todo lo que había entrenado, Sasuke la había evitado con mucha facilidad colocándose detrás de él, pero el Byakugan lo detecto con facilidad, así que Hinata se volteo rápidamente.

-Bien hecho Hinata- Sasuke lanzo una patada con el fin de tirarla, pero la chica salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, continuaron así un buen rato, soltando golpes, esquivando.

Hasta ahorita nadie había podido tocar al otro y eso a Sasuke le sorprendió pues nunca había durado tanto sin si quiera tirara un golpe certero.

Su sharingan imitaba todo los movimientos de la chica, a excepción de que él no podía liberar chakra a través de sus dedos, pero si podía esquivar sus golpes con el mismo estilo de pelea.

Hinata soltó un golpe quien le dio en el brazo a Sasuke, bloqueando ese punto de chakra, el chico asombrado miro su brazo.

-Lo… lo siento Sasuke-kun –dijo aterrada la chica pues su intención no fue dañarlo.

-No te apures Hime, no es nada – le sonrió a la chica, diciéndole en silencio que estaba sorprendido de ella.

-Hai –Hinata le sonrió, pues era la primera vez que alguien la veía de ese modo.

-Una cosa más, podrías alcanzar a visualizar cosas a una distancia increíble si te concentras y entrenas esos ojos.

-G…gracias –Hinata hizo algo que aún no podía creer que había hecho, abrazo a Sasuke.

Este se tensó al sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor de él, pero poco a poco se relajó y puso una mano en el hombro de ella, alejándola con delicadeza.

-Suerte en la prueba, demuestra lo fuerte que eres –y con esto el pelinegro echó a andar.

El primer examen era buscar los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra, su equipo los encontró justo a tiempo, pero Hinata se había enterado que algo le había pasado a Sasuke, decían que había tenido un encuentro muy peligroso con otros participantes.

En su primera pelea, como él había predicho, peleo contra un ninja del sonido, y fue algo sorprenderte verlo, pues usaba su técnica, la había aprendido solo con verla.

-Esa técnica, es el estilo Hyuga- dijo el chico de unitardo verde, si Hinata no se equivocaba se llamaba Rock Lee.

Todos los novatos que estaban presenciando la pelea voltearon a verlo.

-Es imposible… ¿cuándo teme aprendió a usar esa técnica?- Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido

-Hinata –Neji Hyuga fue el que dijo el nombre de su prima, bastante molesto al parecer –eres una vergüenza para el clan… ¿enseñarle al Uchiha la técnica de los Hyuga?

Hinata solo volteo la mirada, triste, pues todo voltearon a verla

-Hinata –esta vez fue la voz de Naruto bastante sorprendida -¿Sasuke? ¿Cuándo?

-Yo… yo… -Hinata no podía pronunciar nada, se quedó en blanco pues sentía mucha presión y volteo a ver a Sakura, la cual tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –N…no es lo q…que piensan.

Fue todo lo que dijo y volteo a ver la pelea, no pensaba explicarles nada más, le tenía respeto hacia Sasuke y si él no les había dicho nada, ella no lo diría primero.

La pelea acabo, con Sasuke como vencedor, pero estaba bastante herido y cansado, por lo que kakashi-sensei se lo llevo de ahí.

Después le toco a Hinata pelear, con nada más y nada menos que con Neji.

-Ríndete Hinata, no podrás vencerme, solo vas a acabar muy lastimada, no eres digna de poseer el Byakugan eres débil y noble, no sirves como ninja –sus palabras la herían bastante, pues todo lo que él creía, lo creían los demás a excepción de…

-No le hagas caso Hinata, tú puedes –Naruto le gritaba con todas las ganas

Y en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke un día anterior

-Voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy- en ese momento tomo la posición de batalla del puño y activo su Byakugan.

-Que tonta eres –Neji también activo su Byakugan y empezaron a pelear con la misma técnica, sus golpes eran muy rápidos, pero Neji era más fuerte, más rápido.

Neji alcanzo a darle justo en el corazón, un golpe que si fuera otra persona ya hubiera caído, pero Hinata estaba decidida a seguir peleando y así lo hizo, pero sus golpes se fueron haciendo más lentos, menos poderosos, ya no podía, había gastado mucha energía en controlar el chakra, pues Neji cerro uno de los puntos de chakra más importante de su cuerpo.

La paliza que Neji le estaba dando fue increíble, le dio un golpe que la tiro al piso, sangre escurría de su boca, pero ella como pudo se paró, provocando la ira de su primo.

-No me voy a rendir, hermano- dijo sorprendiendo a todos que estaban observando, Kurenai sensei estaba muy asustada por su alumna.

-¡Ya ríndete niña tonta, es tu ultima oportunidad, si dejas de pelear, te voy a perdonar la vida, pero si sigues peleando, llevare esto al fin! –Neji tenía mucho coraje en contra de Hinata y lo demostraba abiertamente.

-No me voy a rendir, p…porque este e…es mi camino n…ninja –como pudo Hinata dijo eso y con sus ultima fuerzas se paró y Neji la iba a atacar, pero lo esquivo, con uno de los movimientos que vio realizar a Sasuke el día de ayer.

Todos pensaban que Hinata ya no podía más, sin embrago sorprendió a todos esquivando ese ataque, solo Naruto y Sakura se fijaron que ese movimiento era de Sasuke, ellos sabían que algo pasaba ahí.

Hinata con todas las fuerzas que pudo ataco a Neji, le dio un golpe como el que él le dio al principio, Neji saco sangre por la boca y después de eso, Hinata se desmayó.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, supo que todo había acabado, ella había perdido, pero no le importo pues había demostrado una fortaleza que creía que no poseía, estaba orgulloso de ella misma.

-Así que perdiste Hinata, ante la rama secundaria de la familia, no puedo creer lo débil que eres –ese era su padre, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento, su pequeña hermana, Hanabi, también se encontraba ahí, sin embargo estaba callada y su mirada era fría, todo lo contraria a la mirada de ella, que era calidad.

-P…padre, n…no sabía que es…estabas aquí, Neji es alguien m…muy fuerte, p…pero no me importa ha…haber perdido –Hinata sonrió a pesar de que sentía mucho dolor por el rechazo de su padre.

-¿Neji fuerte?, eres más débil de lo que pensaba –Hiashi salió del cuarto de hospital sin decir ni una sola palabra más, seguido por su pequeña Hanabi.

En ese momento estaba dispuesta a cerrar los ojos para descansar pero una presencia en su cuarto la despertó.

-Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien, oí a Kurenai-sensei explicarle a tu padre la pelea –era Sasuke

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

-Discúlpame por usar tu técnica –Sasuke demostraba ser muy frio ante todos, inclusive trataba muy mal a sus compañeros de equipo, pero con ella era diferente.

-No tienes que d…disculparte –la peliazul sonrió sinceramente cerrando sus ojos- lo hiciste muy bien, aprendes m...muy rápido.

-No es eso Hime, simplemente mi sharingan copia los movimientos y los ejecute en ese momento

-Eso es i…increíble

-Sí, supongo, pero no tengo una visión 360 como tú –otra vez Hinata no estaba pensando en nada solo actuaba y eso era muy raro en ella, nunca era impulsiva, pero con Sasuke su cerebro se bloqueaba y no sabía la razón.

Hinata empezó a pararse de la cama, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Acabas de tener una pelea Hime, no creo que sea el momento de pararte, necesitas descansar- sin embargo eso no paro a la chica que consiguió pararse por sí sola y se acercó al Uchiha, depositando un beso en su mejilla, que provoco un leve rubor en el chico.

-Gracias p…por entrenar conmigo y g…gracias por creer en mí –con esto se fue nuevamente a la cama y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, pues el simple hecho de pararse la hizo quedar agotada.

Sasuke salió del cuarto para dejar descansar a la Hyuga, y volvió a su máscara de frialdad.

Eran las finales de los exámenes Chunin, Hinata había ido para ver a Naruto y a Sasuke pelear. Era el turno de Naruto, le toco pelear con su primo Neji, el cual usaba técnicas que solo su padre usaba, no sabía cómo había aprendido todas esas técnicas, como la rotación creando una red de chakra que bloqueaba cualquier ataque, sobre todo el 8 trigramas, 64 palmas. Su padre estaba realmente asombrado.

Neji bloqueo todos los puntos de chrakra de Naruto, pero él seguía de pie peleando con palabras.

Naruto empezó a enojarse, parecía que Neji le estaba diciendo algo y lo provocaba, Naruto saco un chakra color naranja, un chakra visible, Hinata nunca había visto nada igual…¿sería el zorro de las 9 colas? Había escuchado a su padre hablar alguna vez de que habían sellado al zorro dentro de Naruto.

Hinata volteo a ver a su padre y lucia muy asombrado, nadie había visto nada igual, entre el público se formó un silencio mortal, ella tenía miedo pues no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, a ambos los quería y admiraba demasiado.

Empezaron a pelear de nuevo, era demasiado increíble, Naruto se movía como si nada le hubiera pasado y ahí fue cuando grito: tal vez la familia Hyuga haya marcado tu destino, pero no el mío, si crees que es inútil no lo hagas, quédate sin hacer nada.

Esas palabras la sorprendieron pero más que a ella a su padre que observaba atento el desenlace de la pelea.

Naruto gano la pelea, con solo un golpe final, fue increíble todo el público aguantaba la respiración, pero una vez que se llevaron a Neji para ser atendido vio a su padre dirigirse con él y en ese momento Hinata supo, que iba a arreglar los problemas que tenía con él, pues Neji se había ganado el respeto de su padre con esa pelea.

Hinata a pesar de todo estaba orgullosa tanto de Naruto por demostrar esa fuerza que tenía y ganar, como de su primo Neji que el solo aprendió todas esas técnicas, en ese momento deseaba tener su habilidad, pues así sería mejor ninja.

Estaba esperando con ansias ver la pelea de Sasuke, pues le toco contra el chico pelirrojo, Gaara, justo cuando acabo la pelea entre shikamaru y Temari, llego la hora de dicha batalla, pero Sasuke no llegaba, cuando estaban a punto de cancelar la pelea y declarar a Gaara campeón, apareció con kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke traía una playera negra, en vez de la playera azul marino que siempre usaba, se veía rudo con ese color, a ella le gustaba más el azul.

La pelea inicio, sin embargo aún no se atacaba ninguno, Gaara controlaba la arena, ella no había podido verlo en acción pues su pelea fue primero, pero había escuchado que dejo muy mal herido al compañero de Neji, temía por Sasuke.

Sasuke ataco con shuriken, pero Gaara no se movía de su lugar, permanecía ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados, como si no fuera ningún esfuerzo de esa pelea, Hinata cerró sus puños, el chico había alzado una barrera de arena justo cuando Sasuke iba a atacarlo, pero el Uchiha sonrió con una arrogancia típica de él y con una velocidad increíble le soltó un puñetazo por su espalda, mandando a Gaara al otro extremo de la arena.

Hinata estaba asombrada, había abierto su boca, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke demostrara esa velocidad?, y sobre todo la aprendió en solo cuestión de días, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era muy fuerte.

-¿Que ocurre Gaara es todo lo que tienes? –definitivamente Sasuke se estaba burlando de él, pero como no hacerlo su velocidad era asombrosa, empezó a usar el taijutsu que había aprendido de ella y de Rock Lee y eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

-¿Cómo logro Sasuke tal nivel de taijutsu? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- la voy de Gai-sensei llamo la atención de los cercanos a él, se dirigía a Kakashi-sensei.

-Sasuke me contó que había entrenado con Hinata –en ese momento Kakashi la volteo a ver y le sonrió, pero también Sakura e Ino la voltearon a ver y sus miradas no eran tan amigables como la de Kakashi, estaban molestas y ella solo bajo la mirada – y también vio a Lee hacer el taijutsu, así que su sharingan copio ambos estilos de pelea, pero aun así le llevo esfuerzo ejecutarlo.

En ese momento sus ojos se volvieron a centrar en la pelea, pues Gaara había levantado una bola de arena sobre él, Sasuke corrió e intento soltarle un puñetazo, pero de la arena salieron picos que lastimaron a Sasuke y Hinata solo pudo aguantar la respiración.

Sasuke activo su sharingan y empezó a sacar rayos de su mano, simplemente increíble, según explico Kakashi-sensei le había enseñado la técnica del chidori, Uchiha corrió a todo velocidad con su mano destallando rayos, su chakra al igual que Naruto era visible, pero este era de color azul.

Sasuke con ese ninjutsu logro meter su mano en la bola de arena, después con su mano dentro volvió a hacer otro chidori y los gritos que se oían eran simplemente escalofriantes, pero cuando Sasuke intento sacar su mano un brazo inhumano salió de la bola.

Ese misterioso brazo se volvió a meter y la bola de arena fue cayendo, enseñando a un Gaara sangrando, herido y respirando enojado, según ella había escuchado, nadie nunca había hecho sangrar a Gaara, Sasuke fue el primero.

En ese momento, todos empezaron a caer dormidos, Hinata había activado el Byakugan para ver que había dentro de la bola de arena y se dio cuenta del genjutsu en el que estaban cayendo todos.

-S…Sasuke-kun- Hinata grito con todas sus fuerzas y salto hacia la arena de batalla, en ese momento Temari y Kankuro llegaron también, le estaban diciendo a Gaara que no valía la pena continuar con esa pelea, pero Gaara decía que debía matar a Sasuke.

Hinata estaba muy débil, demasiado, aun así cuando vio que Gaara se preparaba para atacar a Sasuke, ella salto delante de Sasuke y puso sus manos en posición de pelea, usaría el puño el suave.

-Hime- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke asombrado, el nunca imagino que la chica en su estado fuera capaz de defenderlo, a pesar de que él todavía podía luchar muy bien

Gaara había dado paso adelante, pero cayó de rodillas, se sujetó con dolor la cabeza, Hinata nunca cedió, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo seguían en posición de pelea, justo para atacar cuando fuera el momento.

Otro ninja de la arena se le adelanto y se colocó delante de sus estudiantes, mientras que el ninja de la hoja que dirigía las batallas se colocó igual, delante de Hinata.

En ese momento Hinata estaba a punto de atacar, se encontraba realmente enojada pues muchos ninjas estaban atacando su aldea, debía protegerla, acumulo chakra que era visible en sus dedos y en ese momento activo su Byakugan.

Hinata se cayó, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar, Sasuke la atrapo justo antes de que cayera al piso, aún estaba consiente pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando

-Llévala a un lugar seguro, y defiende tu aldea, cumple tu misión como ninja- el ninja de la hoja se quedó peleando con el de la arena y Sasuke salió con ella en brazos.

Deposito con sumo cuidado a Hinata donde estaban todos los demás desmayados, esperaba que ahí estuviera segura, había ninjas protegiéndolos.

-Hinata-chan, no debiste hacer eso – Sasuke se veía molesto con ella

-No iba a dejar que n…nada malo te p…pasara- Sasuke le agarro uno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro

-Eres diferente a otras chicas Hime- después de eso Hinata cerro sus ojos y se desmayó, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

Cuando Hinata despertó todo había acabado, se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital

-Hubieras visto Hinata, fue algo increíble, invoque a gamabunta, hicimos una transformación conjunta y detuvimos a Gaara –Naruto estaba a su lado contándole todos los detalles de la batalla, el equipo 7 la había ido a visitar al hospital

-el Teme ya no podía moverse, así que yo tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto y fui el salvador – al decir esto Sasuke hizo un bufido que provoco una pequeña risa de Hinata.

-No te creas tan importante, dobe – la voz de Sasuke por fin se escuchó, pues cuando llegaron se limitó a dejar hablar a Naruto y observar a Hinata.

-S...seguramente f…fuiste muy valiente Naruto-kun –al ver que Sasuke se había molestado, se avergonzó- tú también Sa…Sakura-chan, y tu Sasuke-kun, te a…agradezco lo que hiciste por m…mi

En ese momento Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver a Sasuke, pues no sabían de qué hablaba Hinata, Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? –Naruto siempre de impertinente, hizo sentir incomoda a Hinata y se sonrojo como un tomate.

-No seas tonto Naruto, vámonos y dejemos descansar a Hinata-chan- sin decir nada mas Sasuke salió del cuarto de hospital seguidos por Naruto y Sakura.

Todos asistieron al funeral del tercer Hokage fue algo muy triste, todos estaban vestidos de negro, algunos estaban muy sumisos en sus pensamientos seguramente recordando algún encuentro con el Hokage, el tercero era muy amable y todos lo conocían pues de alguna u otra forma había ayudado a cada uno de los ninja presentes.

La aldea no se podía quedar sin Hokage, sería demasiado peligroso, así que el consejo de la aldea mando a Jiraiya, que a su vez llevo a Naruto a buscar a Tsunade, la legendaria sannin para ocupar el tan aclamado puesto.

Días después del funeral estaba caminando con Sasuke, pues se habían encontrado de casualidad y decidieron estar juntos un rato. Iban pasando por un local cuando escucharon el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke en ese momento se tensó y automáticamente Hinata le apretó el brazo, escucharon que Itachi había regresado para buscar a Naruto.

La expresión de Sasuke era una que Hinata nunca olvidaría, la ira mezclada con el miedo en esos ojos profundamente hermosos, sabía que Sasuke iría a buscarlos, ella no lo iba a detener, pues no podía meterse en las decisiones de Sasuke, pero si lo seguiría, lo acompañaría y lo protegería de ser necesario.

-No me sigas Hinata –con esto Sasuke salió a toda velocidad, pero Hinata no le haría caso, pues proteger a sus amigos era parte de su camino ninja y salió también detrás de él.

Después de un rato estar siguiendo a Sasuke por los árboles, llegaron a un pueblito cercano a la aldea, y ahí en un hotel, Sasuke se metió, aun no sabía cómo él supo que ahí estaría Itachi.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sasuke –la voz de Itachi no era para nada como lo recordaba Hinata, esta voz era más fría y sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Itachi… Uchiha –en ese momento Sasuke activo su Sharingan y Hinata no perdió el tiempo activo su Byakugan, pero aún se quedaba alejada, no quería que Itachi la viera, ella era el elemento sorpresa, sin embrago Sasuke si la vio de reojo.

-Itachi Uchiha, espero que estés listo para morir –la voz de Sasuke estaba llena de rencor, Hinata casi no lo reconoce, pensó "¿Qué te ha pasado Sasuke?" desde ese momento sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar- es tal y como lo dijiste hermano, he fomentado mi odio por ti, este tiempo he vivido por un único propósito- Sasuke empezó a realizar el chidori- ¡Verte morir!

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Itachi y justo cuando iba a atacarlo con el chidori, Itachi bloqueo su mano, sin ningún esfuerzo, Hinata estaba paralizada, lo veía todo a través de su Byakugan.

Itachi tenía agarrada la mano de Sasuke y se la rompió, no dudo un segundo más, salió a su encuentro, corrió hacia donde estaban y con un empujon mando a Sasuke lejos, ella se encargaría.

Tomo la posición de batalla Hyuga y empezó a atacar a Itachi, no pensaba, solo se movía aún más veloz que antes, Itachi bloqueaba todos sus ataques, pero ella no se rendía, esa vez hizo la técnica del puño suave como nunca lo había hecho, atacaba y atacaba, no se cansaba. Itachi agarro su mano cuando se dirigía a su corazón, pero fue un gran error para Hinata, no perdió el tiempo, no lo dudó ni un momento, cuando empezó a sentir presión en su muñeca, llevo dos de sus dedos al brazo de Itachi, golpeando muy duro con chakra, justo como Neji había hecho con ella.

Itachi miro su brazo, le había bloqueado más de un punto de chakra en su brazo, él sabía que la chica estaba molesta y era demasiado poderosa, en ese momento, se alejó de ella y le lanzo varios shuriken.

Hinata no sabía lo que hacía, el instinto la llevaba y por primera vez en su vida realizo la rotación, ella tenía la teoría de como se hacía pero nunca había podido realizarlo. Sasuke miraba impresionado, nunca pensó que Hinata lo defendería de esa manera.

-Vaya Hinata Hyuga, has crecido y te has convertido en una kunoichi poderosa – era la voz de Itachi, Hinata respiraba agitadamente, se estaba cansando, nunca había gastado tanto chakra y sabía que no podría luchar por más tiempo.

Volvió a su posición de ataque, corrió a toda velocidad, pero Itachi fue más rápido y la golpeo en el estómago, un golpe tan fuerte que se fue a estrellar a la pared detrás de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que desde un principio Itachi no había puesto toda su fuerza ni todas sus habilidad, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se dejó atacar?, la sangre le salía de su boca

-No sigas peleando princesa Hyuga, esto no es asunto tuyo –Hinata se enojó y como pudo se paró- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Sasuke?- dispuesta a atacar de nuevo, se preparó pero una mano se puso delante de ella, era Sasuke

-Tiene razón, no es tu pelea Hinata- Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano y le dijo un suave pero apenas audible para ella, gracias

-Lárgate, tu no me interesas por el momento– fue lo que Itachi le dijo a Sasuke

-Pues deberías –Sasuke grito y cerró su puño con el fin de darle un puñetazo a su hermano, pero este lo pateo que lo mando a volar hacia donde Hinata estaba.

-Sasuke ¡No!- Naruto grito por primera vez, él también estaba pasmado, no sabía qué hacer.

Itachi corrió hacia Sasuke y lo sujeto del cuello, estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente cuando Sasuke le grito: "No te metas Hinata, es mi pelea"

-S…Sasuke-kun –fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir.

Sasuke cayó en un genjutsu, lo sabía por la alteración de chakra dentro de su cuerpo, justo cuando Hinata se iba a meter, Jiraiya convoco el estómago de un sapo, dejándolos a Sasuke y a Hinata fuera de él.

Era su oportunidad, Hinata tomo a Sasuke y lo llevo cargando hasta sacarlo de ahí, una vez en el bosque, Sasuke abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinata? ¡No era tu pelea!, te dije que no me siguieras, te dije que no te metieras–Sasuke estaba muy molesto, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era que él estuviera a salvo.

-Tenía que p…protegerte, n...no podía dejar que n…nada te pasara

-¡No era tu asunto! –Sasuke le grito, la tomo por los hombros y empezó a agitarla- ¡Te pudo haber matado!

Los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, se negaba a llorar, pero Sasuke le estaba gritando y la estaba lastimando.

-A ti también, t…te pudo haber m…matado, Itachi es muy f…fuerte.

-No vuelvas a meterte Hinata, respeta mis decisiones- con esto el chico se alejó de ahí dejando a Hinata con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-¿Qué t…te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa m…marca tan rara en el cuello?- Hinata se dio cuenta de ello durante la pelea con Itachi.

-Orochimaru –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y partió de ahí.

Pasaron las semanas y Hinata no había vuelto a encontrarse con Sasuke, lo veía de vez en cuando entrenar, ella se ocultaba y lo veía en silencio sintiéndose triste porque aún tenía muy presente los gritos de Sasuke, sin embargo ella no se quedó atrás, entrenaba aún más y ahora con la ayuda de su primo, habían hecho las paces, así que le enseñaba la técnica de 8 trigramas 64 palmas.

Naruto también se había hecho muy fuerte, aprendió a controlar una técnica llamada rasengan, que utilizaba la naturaleza de viento combinada con un control del chakra, decían que esa técnica fue creada por el cuarto Hokage.

Gracias a su primo descubrió que su naturaleza de chakra era tanto fuego como rayo, al igual que Sasuke, era algo que tenían en común y eso no sabía si ponerla feliz o triste.

Llego el día en el que Sasuke se enfrentó a Naruto, la rivalidad cada vez era más fuerte, pero ese día era diferente, pues Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse de la aldea. Hinata se enteró por que caminando a su casa después de una misión, se encontró a Sakura suplicándole a Sasuke que no se vaya, ella sabía los sentimientos que tenía Sakura hacia Sasuke, pero él nunca los correspondió.

Observo como con un simple golpe desmayo a Sakura, dispuesto a irse la chica de ojos perlados se plantó frente a él.

-muévete Hinata- fue lo único que dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿T…te vas a ir? ¿Desertaras de la aldea? – la voz de Hinata estaba dolida.

-Si – fue lo único que el chico le respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me quiero hacer más fuerte y en la aldea no lo lograre, aparte de que estas tu

-¿Y…yo?- Hinata se sintió desdichada, pensaba que el Uchiha la odiaba por lo sucedido.

-Si tú, si me quedo, querré quedarme contigo y sé que me harás olvidar mi venganza – Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, nunca se imaginó que diría algo así.

-¿Q…que hay de m…malo con eso?- Sasuke le coloco una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar

-Perdóname por haberte hecho llorar aquel día, me tengo que ir Hime, vengare a mi clan y la única manera de hacerlo es matar a Itachi.

-N…no te vayas, por f…favor – Sasuke ya se había alejado de ella y comenzaba a caminar a la entrada de la aldea, Hinata corrió hacia él y abrazo su espalda.

Sasuke se volteó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que sobresalto a la chica, apenas era un roce entre ellos y aun así hizo que el corazón de ella latiera más rápido.

-Adiós Hime, algún día nos volveremos a ver- con esto el chico salto y desapareció en la noche, lo que no sabía Hinata es que tardaría muchos años en volver a verlo.

* * *

 _He aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya gustado, sé que Sasuke es un poco blando, pero como dijo Itachi, su odio aún no es tan grande._

 _Hinata tampoco es la chica tímida que se va a desmayar a cada rato, siento que tiene un gran potencial y un poco de ira superando esa cara para convertirse en una ninja poderosa._

 _No se porque motivo o razón, cuando volvi a revisar el capitulo me di cuenta que la pagina me había cambiado muchas palabras, he aquí el original y espero no me vuelva a cambiar las palabras :(_

 _Espero sus reviews, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia y cómo se van a desarrollar  
_


	2. Episodio 2

_**He aquí, el segundo episodio las cosas ya no serán tan dulces como en el primero pues los personajes ya han crecido y madurado. Gracias a todos por los reviews los estuve leyendo con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Byakugan no Hime**_

* * *

 **Episodio 2.**

Abrió sus ojos perlados, todos los recuerdos la abrumaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por las ramas de los árboles, no sabía dónde estaba e iba a activar su Byakugan pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Vaya así que los rumores son verdaderos, atraparon a la gran Hyuga –una voz que había escuchado alguna vez en su vida pero no recordaba de quien era, interrumpió su planificación de fuga.

Volteo los ojos a la derecha, de donde provenía la voz y vio a una figura un poco alta con capucha.

-¿Quién eres tú? –la voz de Hinata era desafiante, pues ya estaba muy enojada, seguramente había pasado toda la noche amarrada a ese árbol.

-¿No me recuerdas?, que pena... –empezó a sacarse la capucha de la cabeza y Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya sabía quién era el.

-K…Kabuto –dijo sorprendida al ver al chico de anteojos y pelo plateado frente a ella

-Sí, el mismo… veo que ya no eres aquella pequeña de los exámenes chunin cuando tenías ¿Qué? ¿12 años? –Hinata se negaba a responder, una ira empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! –la chica empezó a retorcerse en el árbol

Kabuto la iba a soltar, pero no despierta, no era tan ingenuo así que coloco una palma frente a ella en la cual se veía un resplandor de chakra verde y la durmió.

Después de la deserción de Sasuke, Naruto la había interceptado e interrogado bastante molesto, él no podía comprender como ella había dejado ir a Sasuke así.

-¡Maldita seas Hinata! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- Naruto le estaba gritando enfrente de todos

-N…Naruto-kun, n…no me iba a interponer, él dijo que ese e…era su camino ninja –la chica apenas podía controlar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas

-Es suficiente Naruto- la voz de Neji se hizo presente y se llevó a su prima de ahí.

Paso un rato en el que Hinata caminaba a lado de Neji, sin rumbo fijo y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hinata-chan, me gustaría que desarrolláramos nuevas técnicas, necesitas hacerte más fuerte y llegara el día en el que nos tengamos que enfrentar a él –la voz de Neji era bastante calmada, esa voz que te trasmitía seguridad.

-Hai- Hinata respondió emocionada por su nueva relación con su primo.

Hinata se enteró de que Naruto fue a enfrentar a Sasuke, pues la nueva Hokage formo un equipo de búsqueda compuesto por Choji, Kiba, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru, pero Naruto había perdido, quedo muy lastimado cuando fue a verlo al hospital, sin embargo los ánimos por encontrarlo no disminuyeron.

Shino había propuesto la búsqueda de un insecto capaz de seguir el aroma de alguien, pero Naruto había arruinado la oportunidad.

Pasaron 3 años, en los que Hinata y Neji habían entrenado, su padre los ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero casi todo el trabajo lo hacían ellos.

Ahora con 16 años, Hinata dejo de ser aquella niña, hasta su ropa había cambiado, sustituyo la chamarra blanca por una color lila mas ligera, usaba una ombliguera de red pero nadie veía más allá pues la chamarra era para eso. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado más y su cara había dejado de ser redonda para dar paso a una más ovalada, con rasgos más delicados.

Hinata había presentado el examen Chunin nuevamente y lo paso sin ningún contratiempo, se había hecho muy fuerte.

Un día la Hokage le informo que sería parte de un equipo para ir tras Sasuke, todos estaban muy preocupados ya que Orochimaru necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo y Tsunade-sama aseguraba que ese sería Sasuke.

-Los he citado aquí por sus habilidades –todos en la sala se veían unos a otros –Hinata Hyuga es una excelente rastreadora, además me entere que sus entrenamiento la ha hecho experta en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Shikamaru, tus habilidades como estratega son maravillosas y por ultimo… Temari, gracias por venir, eres una experta en combate a largo alcance.

La chica de la arena solamente sonrió e hizo una señal de agradecimiento.

-Su misión es localizar y traer de vuelta a Sasuke, ya he enviado al equipo 7 tras una pista que nos dejó Sasori, pero no estaría mal un poco de su ayuda, partirán esta tarde, así que prepárense.

Todos salieron del cuarto, se verían en la entrada de la aldea a las 4 de la tarde, tenían unas tres horas para preparar todo, pero Hinata estaba nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo no había ido en una misión de búsqueda de Sasuke y sabía que lo encontrarían pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

En todo el camino ella iba en medio, observando todo con su Byakugan que ahora tenía un alcance de 10 kilometros, era todavía más poderoso que el de Neji y eso la animaba pues después de todo el entrenamiento valió la pena.

Sabía que entre Temari y Shikamaru había algo, los dos eran demasiado profesionales como para dejar a un lado la misión por sus sentimientos, después de unos cuantos días de viajar a la aldea del sonido hubo un altercado.

Los atacaron, Hinata se había dado cuenta de los atacantes, pero shikamaru le dijo que podrían enfrentarlos, todos los subestimaron y acabaron dividiéndose para enfrentarlos.

-Miren allá, es la chica del Byakugan –un ninja del sonido grito, mientras ella saltaba por los árboles para alejarse lo mayor posible.

Acabó en un claro y varios ninjas la rodearon, todos eran muy fuertes, demasiado diría ella, pero eso no la intimido, peleo y siguió peleando, solamente que se le iba acabando el chakra, cuando ya no era capaz de mantener su Byakugan solo le quedaba un oponente, pero era pelear a ciegas pues ya no tenía casi nada de chakra.

Su oponente aprovecho la debilidad de la chica y con un buen golpe en la espalda cayo desmayada, cuando despertó estaba atada al árbol y no sabía nada de sus compañeros, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien.

El ninja que la derrotó fue a informarle a Orochimaru acerca de su captura y obviamente Kabuto fue por ella con el fin de tenerla como rehén, formaba parte del pasado de Sasuke y sabía que le serviría de una forma u otra.

Iba despertando por pedazos, aún no se recuperaba del todo, solo sentía que iba en los hombros de alguien y la estaban llevando a algún lugar, sus ojos se despertaron completamente cuando Yamato-sensei invoco una celda de madera y ahí lo vio todo desde arriba.

Naruto estaba abajo tirado por el ataque de Sasuke, Sakura lo veía intensamente, Sai también estaba en el suelo y Yamato estaba herido de un hombro.

Sasuke había saltado colocándose a lado de Orochimaru, mientras que Kabuto soltaba a Hinata en el piso, el Uchiha volteo a verla… se veía sorprendido mientras que Orochimaru reía abiertamente.

-Bien hecho Kabuto, al final ese ninja no te mintió, ahora tenemos al sharingan y al Byakugan de la hoja… que interesante –la voz fría de Orochimaru hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la chica, pero ella no despegaba sus ojos blancos de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo apenas en un sonido audible.

-¡Hinata! –esa voz era de Naruto que le gritaba desde ahí abajo, pero los ojos de la chica se negaban dejar de mirar al chico que ahora vestía una camisa de manga larga, blanca, un cinturón morado como los que usaban los seguidores de Orochimaru y su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, pero ya no llevaba la banda ninja de la hoja en la frente ni en ningún otro lugar.

Ese fue el momento en el que Orochimaru y los demás se fueron de ahí, kabuto había agarrado a Hinata de nuevo y se la colgó como un costal de papas para retirarse de ahí.

Hinata estaba inmovilizada, no sabía qué clase de jutsu había usado Kabuto en ella, pero no se podía mover, poco a poco fueron llegando a otra guarida de Orochimaru.

-Eres muy hermosa Hyuga- Orochimaru la agarro de la barbilla en cuanto llegaron a lo que parecía una sala- esos ojos son un tesoro –la chica no podía moverse pero si le mandaba miradas de odio al dueño de la voz.

-¿No lo crees Sasuke? –el tono de voz que hizo el sannin fue de burla, se estaba burlando de él.

-Me da igual –fue lo único que contesto mientras Hinata se preguntaba que le había pasado a Sasuke.

-Me pregunto... ¿Cómo serían los hijos entre ustedes dos? ¿Los dos rasgos sanguíneos se mezclarían o solo uno prevalecería? –Hinata se incomodó al instante y por lo que pudo ver Sasuke también, la chica estaba temerosa, no sabía lo que iban a hacer con ella.

-Sería muy interesante de ver eso señor –la voz de Kabuto fue la que se hizo presente –lástima que ya tengamos otros planes para ti Sasuke

-Es verdad eso Kabuto, lleva a la chica a una habitación y asegúrate de que no escape –fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que Kabuto la volviera a cargar, sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a los de Sasuke pero estos estaban fríos y vacíos, no tenían nada en parecido a los ojos del pequeño Sasuke de 12 años con el que se dio su primer beso.

Hinata se acostó en el futon que se encontraba en esa habitación tan oscura, se dispuso a dormir para recuperar energías, al día siguiente escaparía y nadie la detendría… o eso pensaba ella.

Entrada ya la noche sintió la puerta de la recamara abrirse, a pesar de que estaba dormida, también estaba atenta a cualquier cosa, no podía quedarse dormida como si fuera su casa, descansaba menos pero era indispensable que estuviera atenta toda la noche.

-¿Q…quién es? –la chica temblorosa se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama.

-¿Tanto tiempo y aun sigues tartamudeando? –la voz, la conocía, ella sabía quién era

-Sasuke-kun –su voz fue apenas un murmullo, un suave sonido.

-¿Por qué veniste Hyuga? –el chico se sentó en el futon con ella

-Mi misión es localizarte y llevarte de nuevo a la aldea –la chica se paró rápidamente y encendió la vela que se encontraba en la única mesita del cuarto.

Observo al chico alzar la ceja, con esa mueca burlona, se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿Tú me llevaras a la aldea? ¿Sola?-el tono de voz que uso no le gusto para nada a la chica -¿Qué te hace pensar que lograras eso?

-P…por qué y…yo soy p…poderosa- la chica estaba muy nerviosa pues Sasuke se había acercado a ella, él era más alto que ella por unos 10 cm, por lo que tenía que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿En serio?- el pelinegro alzo una ceja –al medio día me lo demostraras, tú y yo pelearemos, si me derrotas iré contigo a la aldea… pero si yo te gano Hyuga… no podrás irte.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, jamás hubiera esperado esa clase de trato solo tenía que vencerlo… vencerlo y entonces habría llevado a cabo su misión y no solo eso, le traería paz a sus compañeros, pero si perdía, ella perdía su libertad.

No sabía si Sasuke se había hecho poderoso o no, ella sabía que sus habilidades habían crecido enormemente gracias a la ayuda de Neji, pero Sasuke había estado entrenando con un sannin y el más temido de todos, por lo que tenía miedo de que Sasuke fuera más poderoso que ella y perdiera esa batalla.

-Si no quieres hacer el trato, eres libre de irte al amanecer, llega a Konoha y diles que fallaste tu misión –Hinata estaba enojada con él, la estaba chantajeando, ya que sabía que ella nunca dejaría una misión, no se iría como una cobarde.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, acepto –la determinación en los ojos de Hinata hizo pensar a Sasuke que no había cambiado su manera de ser en estos años aunque ella estuviera físicamente diferente.

-Hime… siempre igual, eso te llevara a la muerte algún día –sin decir nada más Sasuke salió de la habitación, sellando la puerta para que Hinata no pudiera escapar, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Se dispuso a dormir un rato, tenía que estar muy descansa para así poder ganarle a Sasuke y cumplir con su misión.

Llego la hora de la batalla, Kabuto vino por ella sin decirle ninguna palabra y la dirigió a lo que era una especie de arena de batalla, ahí observo a Orochimaru hasta arriba, observando la pelea. Se sentía como si fuera el entretenimiento de esta gente, provocaron su enojo, cerró los puños en señal de coraje y se fue a donde estaba Sasuke.

-Veo que has aceptado el trato Hyuga –Sasuke no dijo nada más y se acercó corriendo hacia la chica, no llevaba la katana que le vio usar el otro día pero si activo su sharingan.

Ella activo su Byakugan y tomo posición de ataque, usaría el puño suave hasta estar segura de que clase de técnica usaría Sasuke, esa pelea sabía que sería difícil ya que los dos contaban con las misma naturalezas de chakra, por lo que ganaría el más astuto.

Hinata empezó a soltar golpes, de una manera muy veloz, pero Sasuke con su sharingan imitaba exactamente todo, siguieron así un tiempo hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que no llegaría a nada, necesitaba alejarlo para poder usar algún ninjutsu, soltó una patada haciendo que Sasuke saltara hacia atrás para esquivarla y en ese momento Sasuke le gano la oportunidad.

-Chidori senbon –fue lo que grito Sasuke antes de ver como muchas ajugas de naturaleza eléctrica se acercaban a ella

-Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras – rápidamente la chica empezó a formar una red de chakra visible alrededor de ella como un esfera, sus manos se movían a una velocidad increíble y las ajugas que había lanzado Sasuke, no pudieron atravesarla, pero si causaron una gran destello al chocar con la red.

Era el turno de Hinata lo sabía, usaría una técnica muy parecida que había aprendido: - ajugas de agua- y de repente muchas ajugas de chakra empezaron a viajar en dirección a Sasuke, el las esquivaba rápidamente por su sharingan, pero Hinata con su Byakugan sabia hacia donde se movía por lo que no le daba ningún respiro y algunas de las ajugas fueron clavados en su cuerpo, no en zonas vitales por su puesto, Hinata no quería matarlo.

-Increíble, ambos son muy poderosos –le dijo Kabuto mirando a Orochimaru, este solo se limitó a sonreír.

Sasuke con una velocidad asombrosa se colocó detrás de la chica, dispuesto a usar el taijutsu, pero la ojiperla se dio cuenta a tiempo por lo que volteó y utilizo la técnica de ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas, y así empezó a golpear a Sasuke, algunos golpes los esquivaba pero otros no, la velocidad de la chica se le igualaba.

Algunas palmas de las que recibió Sasuke le bloquearon puntos de chakra, lo sentía aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que no eran en zonas vitales de su cuerpo.

-16 palmas... 32 palmas –Hinata gritaba y veía como Sasuke evitaba muchos de sus ataques, increíble, no se había enfrentado a alguien que le evitara esa técnica del puño suave.

El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba cansada, había usado una gran cantidad de Chakra, sabía que su entrenamiento aún no estaba terminado, pues todavía no podía realizar bien la de 64 palmas, únicamente llegaba a 32.

-Todos esos ataques, no los hiciste con la intención de herirme, tuviste mucho cuidado de no dañar zonas importantes en mi cuerpo –Hinata asustada pensaba "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" –Tu indulgencia te llevara a la derrota – en ese momento Sasuke hizo el mismo ataque que con Naruto el día anterior, de su cuerpo salió una descarga eléctrica, era el chidori que lo sacaba de su cuerpo.

A Hinata no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo, la daño bastante aquel ataque, salió volando unos cuantos metros, pero aún no se daría por vencida, con mucho esfuerzo y las piernas temblorosas se paró del suelo.

-N…no me daré por vencida, Sasuke-kun

-Sigues siendo la misma tonta –dicho esto convocó un chidori con su mano, era la última reserva de chakra que Sasuke tenía, así que no podía fallar.

Se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad a la chica, la atravesaría con el chidori, pero Hinata se plantó bien en el piso y saco la técnica en la que estaba trabajando actualmente.

-Paso suave, puños gemelos de león –la chica gritó y un par de leones hechos de chakra azul visibles salieron de sus manos, Orochimaru estaba realmente sorprendido, había escuchado de esa técnica pero nunca la había visto en persona, sabía que era un ninjutsu prohibido.

Sasuke se asombró pero no dejo que eso lo distrajera, llegó corriendo con ella y justo como Itachi había parado su chidori aquella vez, Hinata lo hizo, con la diferencia de que los leones que tenía en sus manos poco a poco se fueron comiendo el chakra del chidori hasta que ambas técnicas se vieron opacadas, desaparecieron.

Hinata no tenía planeado que ese ninjutsu le durara tan poco tiempo, pero tenía muy poco chakra por lo que agradeció que fuera el suficiente para neutralizar el chidori de Sasuke, y en ese momento ya no pudo más, se desmayó.

El Uchiha empezó a sentir que la presión de la mano de Hinata sobre la suya disminuía y de repente la chica se desvaneció sobre su cuerpo, él la atrapo y la cargó.

-Bien hecho Sasuke, pero aún te falta mucho más entrenamiento, fuiste débil –la voz de Orochimaru se alzó por toda la arena –si esa chica hubiera tenido un poco más de resistencia, tu hubieras perdido.

-Llévala a su nueva habitación, va a ser interesante tenerla aquí… - fue lo último que dijo Orochimaru antes de que Sasuke se la llevara en brazos.

Hinata abrió poco a poco sus ojos, estaba sola en una habitación más amplia que la pasada, recordaba todo lo que había pasado y se sentía frustrada, si no se hubiera desmayado… si hubiera sido más fuerte nada de esto pasaría, ahora ya no tenía su libertad.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que si se lo proponía podría escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ella había hecho un trato con Sasuke Uchiha, y un ninja nunca rompe su palabra, ni retrocede en ella pues ese había sido el camino ninja que ella había escogido, aparte de que por alguna razón no quería irse de ahí, tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke cambiara de opinión.

Decidió salir de la recamara, la cual no tenía llave, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban la sala… caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que una imponente puerta se alzaba frente a ella, tenía curiosidad de saber que había ahí y decidió entrar.

Con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y su cabeza se fue asomando lentamente, la habitación era más grande que la suya, parecía vacía pero se dio cuenta de que un cuerpo estaba acostado en el futon.

Se fue acercando lentamente y vio su cabello negro que caía despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos, se fijó en las marcas que tenía en parte de los brazos, pues el muchacho se encontraba sin camisa y el sonrojo no tardo en acudir a ella.

Con mucha delicadeza paso sus dedos por aquellas marcas… marcas que ella había provocado con sus ataques, fue subiendo lentamente sus dedos hasta su cara y derrepende una mano se sujetó a su muñeca con bastante fuerza.

Ella asustada quería librarse de esa mano, pero no podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – el muchacho estaba bastante molesto y le miraba con esos ojos negros, profundos.

-Y…yo, y…yo –la chica balbuceaba se había quedado sin palabras, estaba muy asustada –t…tenia curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? –alzo su ceja como siempre, burlándose de ella.

-S…si –bajo su mirada perlada al piso pues estaba muy apenada.

Después de un rato sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera el chico dijo: te voy a entrenar –esas palabras la desorientaron

-¿Por q…qué?

-Porque aun eres muy débil, ahora largo de aquí –fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que la chica bufara molesta y saliera del cuarto.

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Sasuke la fue a buscar muy temprano para entrenar con ella

-No Hyuga, tienes que tener un mejor control del chakra –le decía el Uchiha –si quieres mantener a los puños gemelos de león por un mayor tiempo.

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando esa técnica, a pesar de que Sasuke sabía que cualquier fallo en el control de chakra por parte de ella, la dañaría seriamente, por eso era un jutsu prohibido, pero eso no le importaba, le seguía exigiendo más y más.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, mientras ella entrenaba ese jutsu, el entrenaba su sharingan, paso alrededor de un mes hasta que Hinata lo pudo manejar a la perfección. Durante ese tiempo Hinata había evitado a toda costa a Orochimaru y entre Sasuke y ella la comunicación era mínima.

Caminando distraído a su habitación, pensando en cómo estaría su familia escucho la voz de Kabuto, así que activo su Byakugan y se escondió en una pared.

-¿Señor seguro que quiere al sanbi? –era la voz de Kabuto

-Así es, pronto habrá una guerra ninja, es más que obvio y yo quiero estar preparado

-Entiendo… ¿Quiere que le diga a Sasuke?

-No… déjalo que se quede con la chica, así ella no escapara, sus ojos me interesan mucho, pero antes quisiera probar los ojos de Sasuke –Hinata los vio caminando por el pasillo paralelo al que estaba ella – una cosa más, partimos mañana, así que prepárate Kabuto.

Hinata estaba asombrada, su padre le había contado todo lo que sabía acerca de los jinchuriki y de los animales con cola, si no se equivocaba el Sanbi era el de 3 colas y Orochimaru planeaba hacerse con él.

La chica no sabía si debía o no contarle a Sasuke, acerca de lo que se había enterado, pero si le contaba era muy probable que desconfiara aún más de ella y así no podría trazar un plan para llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, por eso la mejor decisión que tomo fue no decir absolutamente nada.

En la mañana se despertó extrañamente de muy buen humor, era de esos días en lo que sin ninguna razón te sientes alegre, bonita, feliz.

Se cambió y fue al campo donde usualmente entrenaban, tenía una idea de mezclar dos de sus técnicas… sentía mucha curiosidad de cómo sería el resultado de esa idea.

Sasuke no se apareció en todo el día y no le dio mucha importancia tampoco, estaba feliz y todo su entrenamiento lo hizo con una sonrisa, lo estaba disfrutando.

De camino a su cuarto se encontró con Sasuke.

-H…hola Sasuke-kun

-¿Dónde estuviste Hinata? –parecía molesto

-E…entrenando

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –le había colocado una mano en hombro y esta se lo estaba apretando.

-No sabía q…que debía avisarte –Hinata empezaba a molestarse.

-Por supuesto que debías, chica tonta

-¡No eres mi dueño Sasuke Uchiha! –Hinata no conocía esa faceta suya, estaba cambiando y sabía que era culpa del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy tu dueño? –él se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabía.

-Porque no soy tú, yo no le pertenezco a Orochimaru como tú –Hinata se había excedido lo vio en los ojos del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo yo? –arrastró las palabras, Hinata supo que si no corregía su error Sasuke podría explotar, pero estaba bastante molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad?

-¡Si! Como tú –ya estaba gritando la chica- le darás tu cuerpo a Orochimaru, con el único fin de "obtener poder" –hizo comillas invisibles en la cara del chico –tu eres el tonto que piensa que no puede conseguir poder el mismo.

Sasuke le agarro con violencia las manos, inmovilizándola y como mucha suavidad y lentitud le dijo: repite lo que dijiste.

-Déjame en paz Sasuke- la chica soltó un poco de chakra por sus dedos, haciendo que el chico la soltara, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró.

Hinata se sentó en el futon y empezó a derramar lágrimas, estaba cambiando, se enojaba con más facilidad ese lugar la estaba consumiendo… lo tenía decidido, se iría al siguiente día, ya no quería seguir en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy tarde, estaba muy cansada se había dormido casi toda la tarde, pues en la noche se dedicó a llorar aparte de que sufrió un insomnio terrible, abrió los ojos y ya estaba a punto de ponerse el sol, era el momento perfecto para irse de ese lugar.

Con las pocas cosas que le pertenecían salió de su cuarto, se dispuso a activar el Byakugan para poder escapar con más facilidad pero fue muy tarde.

-¿A dónde vas? –una voz fría la sorprendió por su espalda.

-Sasuke-kun … me voy a ir, y..ya tuve suficiente

-¿Romperás tu palabra? –en su voz había un tono de sarcasmo

-N…no es romper mi palabra, s…simplemente no pude cumplir m…mi misión.

En ese momento sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla por atrás, el chico coloco su cabeza a la altura de su oído mientras la chica se sonrojaba y no paraba de temblar.

-Hime, no te vayas –su voz era suave y sedante- quédate conmigo.

Hinata no contesto nada, estaba tan roja como podía, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, si Sasuke no la estuviera sosteniendo ya se hubiera caído.

El chico al ver que ella no respondía, puso una sonrisa de medio lado y empezó a pasar su lengua por su cuello.

-S…sa…Sasuke-kun, ¿Q..qué? ¿Q..qué ha..haces? –los temblores que Hinata sentía se hicieron más intensos al sentir la húmeda lengua en su cuello.

-¿Hm? –el chico la volteo, la miro a sus ojos con una intensidad que casi hace que Hinata se desmaye y la beso, presionó sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, mientras que Sasuke los iba cerrando, quiso profundizar el beso, pero Hinata no se movía, así que el chico paso su lengua por los labios de ella y poco a poco Hinata abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

Ella le seguía el beso, aunque nunca había hecho eso, sentía lo que Ino decía "maripositas en el estómago" y poco a poco se fue rindiendo al beso posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sasuke la abrazo de la cintura y la fue metiendo al cuarto, muy lentamente Sasuke le bajo el ziper de la chamarra, quitándosela y dejándole con la ombliguera de red.

Sus manos recorrían el estómago y la cintura de chica mientras esta soltaba pequeños suspiros, su piel era tan suave, las manos de Sasuke fueron subiendo a sus pechos, masajeándolos mientras Hinata se dejaba hacer, su mente estaba bloqueada, no estaba pensando.

Poco a poco la rompa de ambos fue desapareciendo, el muchacho estaba lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de la chica.

La cargó con sus fuertes brazo y la soltó con delicadeza en el futon.

Hinata no se quedaba atrás, también había empezado a acariciar el musculoso pecho de Sasuke, sus brazos, le arañaba de vez en cuando la espalda cuando este le mordía o le hacía sentir demasiado placer.

Sasuke levanto una pierna de la chica y la fue acariciando hasta el muslo, su mano se dirigió a esa zona que lo estaba volviendo loco, empezó a acariciarla y escuchaba los gemidos de la chica, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, con cuidado le separo las piernas.

-¿Estas liste Hime?

-S..si Sasuke-kun

-Te dolerá, pero prometo que solo será en un poco, no quiero lastimarte –el chico acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola y de un solo empujón entró en ella -Eres mía, solo mía, recuérdalo siempre

Hinata tenía pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, eso sí que le había dolido, pero Sasuke se encargó de que ese dolor durara muy poco, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sentía mucho placer.

Los gruñidos de Sasuke y los gemidos de Hinata no tardaron mucho en oírse, el chico entraba y salía de ella, era algo que él lo describiría como muy placentero, pues era la primera vez de ambos, ella estaba demasiado estrecha y caliente que le provocaba un placer sin igual.

-Hime… Hinata, eres hermosa –y con esto él se vino en ella, unos cuantos segundos después Hinata se le unión en un orgasmo que provocaba espasmos en su cuerpo.

Sasuke se acostó a un lado de ella, pues no quería aplastarla, la abrazo y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Hinata se acurrucó en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, aún no se dormía pero estaba disfrutando del momento.

-¿e..en serio d…dejaras que Orochimaru tome t…tu cuerpo? –Hinata tenía miedo de preguntar y romper el momento, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda.

-No- fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, fue lo único que Hinata necesitaba para esbozar una sonrisa y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

No supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, pero los despertó un ruido extraño a la mañana siguiente.

-Hinata- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y la chica activó su Byakugan.

-Es Orochimaru y Kabuto... P...parece que, e…está herido- dijo esto en voz muy muy baja.

-¿En dónde están?

-La sala oeste – Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con la ropa que había quedado tirado en el piso ayer y dijo: quédate aquí, en un momento regreso.

Hinata se vistió cuando el salió de la habitación, se dispuso a ir detrás de él, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Vio como Kabuto salía de la guarida, supuso que Sasuke también supo esto, por lo que aprovechó el momento, un rayo de chidori como una espada atravesó la puerta del cuarto de orochimaru y se enterró en sus brazos que intentaron bloquear el ataque. Hinata se mantenía a raya, donde Sasuke no la pudiera ver, pero ella si veía todo gracias al Byakugan.

Sasuke con ayuda de su katana fue destrozando la puerta hasta que quedaron frente a frente

-como supuse eras tú –la voz de Orochimaru sonaba sorprendida y enojada.

-Ya no tengo nada más que aprender de ti –el chico activó el sharingan -me das asco –Sasuke se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Orochimaru que estaba en la cama y justo cuando lo iba a atravesar con su katana, este increíblemente salió del cuerpo transformándose en una serpiente blanca con su cara, fue algo que dejó a Hinata impactada, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no se enteraran de que estaba ahí.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, dame tu cuerpo –la voz de orochimaru no era para nada humana, te helaba la sangre. El sannin atacó pero obviamente Sasuke fue más rápido, cortaba las serpientes que formaban las escamas de la serpiente más grande.

Continúo así un rato, cortando serpientes y esquivado, hasta que se paró y se quitó la camisa blanca, la extraña marca que tenía en el hombro se le fue a todo el cuerpo y se transformó en lo que Hinata describiría como un demonio "¿Qué te han hecho Sasuke-kun?"

Orochimaru ataco a Sasuke, pero este de un solo golpe cortó a la serpiente por la mitad.

-¿Se acabó? Eso fue muy rápido –al decir esto, volvía a su forma de humano, en ese momento Orochimaru empezó a reír.

-El fluido corporal de la gran serpiente blanca se vaporiza con el contacto del aire y se convierte en un anestésico – Sasuke cayó al piso mientras decía eso y se volvía a alzar la cabeza de Orochimaru- ¡Yo soy inmortal!, con tus técnicas actuales no puedes matarme.

-¡Te tomare, Sasuke! –gritó la serpiente y en ese momento, Hinata entró poniéndose delante de Sasuke

-Puños gemelos de león –sus manos se volvieron de un chakra azul intenso con forma de león e inmediatamente después gritó: ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas

Era la técnica que estaba perfeccionando el día anterior, no lo había logrado por su puesto, pero hoy lo hacía por defender al chico que quería.

Empezó a moverse Hinata a toda velocidad, golpeando a la serpiente, no falló ninguna de sus palmas, mientras que los puños gemelos de león absorbían todo el chakra de Orochimaru, una técnica casi mortal.

Justo cuando acabó, Orochimaru los transportó a una dimensión, rara, inclusive con su Byakugan no podía saber dónde se encontraban.

-están en una dimensión que yo cree –Orochimaru estaba muy débil por el ataque de la chica, su voz sonaba muy cansada –aquí ocurrirá la transferencia.

Justo cuando empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke con unas extrañas serpientes, todo se empezó a tornar negro, era Sasuke, con su Sharingan estaba destruyendo esa dimensión y al mismo Orochimaru.

-¡Imposible!

-Con estos ojos, soy inmune a cualquier ataque –Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Hinata y cuando toda la dimensión fue destruida estaba nuevamente en el cuarto de Orochimaru.

-Te dije que no te metieras –su voz sonaba a que la estaba regañando y la alejó de su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije, yo no te pertenezco –Hinata se daba cuenta de que cuando estaba enojada, su tartamudeo desaparecía.

-Eres mía ¿lo olvidaste? –Sasuke salió caminando tranquilamente de ahí, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba toda y salía detrás de él.

Después de la muerte del sannin, Sasuke le comentó que tenían que formar un equipo, pues aún estaba empeñado por matar a Itachi Uchiha, por lo que lo acompaño a uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru, el cual estaba lleno de tanques azules que contenían agua.

Hinata estaba aterrada, ese lugar le daba escalofríos, pero no se lo diría a Sasuke, no era de las chicas que se quejaran abiertamente.

-El hecho de que estés aquí significa que has matado a Orochimaru-una voz bastante neutral que provenía de uno de los tanques.

-Así es, te voy a sacar de aquí –Sasuke sacó su katana y rompió el vidrio del tubo donde se encontraba ese ser.

-Gracias, Sasuke

-Eres el primero Suigetsu –mientras decía esto el chico empezó a pararse del piso, pero estaba desnudo, Hinata entro en pánico y se volteo inmediatamente para no ver nada.

-¿Quién es tu bella acompañante? –dijo Suigetsu divertido al ver la reacción de la chica

-Eso no te interesa- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke

-Si quieres que me una a tu equipo, necesito la espada de Zabusa

Así fue como emprendieron un viaje a buscar la dichosa espada del ninja muerto, pero resultaba que en la tumba no se encontraba, se enteraron de que la tenía un hombre llamado Tenzen Daikoku, derrotarlo no provocó ningún altercado, pero Sasuke se mostraba muy molesto cada vez que Suigetsu quería hablar con Hinata y cortaba con su conversación de inmediato.

Después de ahí se dirigieron con el segundo miembro del grupo de Sasuke, Hinata no sabía si pertenecía al grupo, es más, aún no estaba segura de si quería pertenecer, su lugar estaba en la hoja, con los Huyga, con los ciudadanos, pero su corazón estaba con Sasuke y no sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la guarida del Sur en donde habitaba la tal Karin de la que tanto hablaba Suigetsu… entraron y había muchos prisioneros hablado acerca de Sasuke, no quería prestarles mucha atención la chica, pues le daba algo de miedo.

Se fue haciendo el silencio mientras se alejaban de las celdas hasta que se toparon de frente con Karin, una mujer pelirroja de unos centímetros más alta que ella, llevaba anteojos color café y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo.

-Así que eres tú después de todo… Sasuke –Karin puso una mano en su cintura- El hecho de que estés aquí, quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos.

-¡Oye, yo también estoy aquí!-al parecer el chico pálido se molestó de que solo se fijara en Sasuke

-¿Quién es esta? –su mirada se fijó en la chica de los ojos perlados que dio un leve saltito.

-Ya basta Karin, llévanos adentro –al parecer Sasuke no quería hablar de Hinata y ella no supo el porqué.

-De acuerdo –la chica los guio hasta una puerta de madera, parecía una especia de oficina y cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Karin, sígueme, te necesito –la voz del chico era autoritaria, ni siquiera le pregunto si quería ir con ellos.

-¿Y por qué te seguiría?, Tengo ordenes de vigilar este lugar –Hinata pensó que la chica era bastante escandalosa, una mezcla de Ino y Sakura… soltó una leve carcajada al pensar como las chicas se la pasaban peleando por toda la aldea.

-¿¡Y tú de que te ríes!? –Hinata abrió los ojos al ver que Karin la confrontaba directamente, estaba asustada.

-N…nada, e…es solo que recordé m…mi hogar –al decir esto Sasuke la vió de reojo.

-¿Tu hogar?... ah si la hoja –dijo Karin al ver la banda que llevaba en el cuello -¿Quién es esta Sasuke, de donde la sacaste?

Al parecer el chico se molestó muchísimo con Karin, por que hizo la voz más suave y tenebrosa que pudo.

-Ella es parte de equipo –Hinata se sorprendió, ni siquiera ella sabía si se quedaría, pero Sasuke ya lo estaba dando por hecho –Es la kunoichi más poderosa que conozco… les ordeno a los dos que la dejen en paz –se dirigía tanto a Karin, como a Suigetsu.

-Entiendo, entiendo… Solo una pregunta más, sus ojos son raros ¿es una especie de sharingan como el tuyo? –Suigetsu al parecer no le temía a Sasuke, era una especie de Naruto al parecer de la peliazul.

Sasuke suspiro cansado y Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que decidió ella ser la que les explicara.

-N…no es un Sharingan, es u…un Byakugan, ambos r…rasgos oculares son f…famosos en n…nuestra aldea.

-Ahora sí, no más preguntas, déjenla en paz –Sasuke se estaba enojado y todos lo sabían.

-Orochimaru ya no está –Suigetsu le dijo esto a Karin a modo de respuesta.

-Te lo diré por una última vez Karin, ven conmigo –Sasuke ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Está bien, te acompañare Sasuke

-Suigetsu, libera a todos los prisioneros –dicho esto salimos de la guarida y nos dirigimos a la otra, por el último miembro que quería Sasuke en su equipo.

Caminaron hasta la guarida del norte, en todo el trayecto Karin y Suigetsu se la pasaron peleando, tanto Hinata como Sasuke se estaban hartando de ellos.

Karin les había explicado que en esa guarida Orochimaru hizo experimentos horribles con humanos y Jugo, el compañero que Sasuke quería era uno de ellos… según la chica, tenía impulsos homicidas y era portador del sello maldito. Pero esto no detuvo al Uchiha, por lo que siguieron su camino.

Ya estaban muy cerca, les había explicado el chico de cabello blanco, iban a seguir caminando cuando un cuerpo ya sin vida cayo justo a sus pies y un mounstro café con cuernos era el que lo había matado.

-Es la segunda fase del sello maldito- dijo Karin

Hinata lo miro detenidamente y recordó cuando Sasuke mato a Orochimaru, también se había transformado en una cosa horrible.

De un solo tajo con su katana, Sasuke mato al portador del sello y siguieron caminando.

-Todos los prisioneros han sido liberados –Suigetsu miraba a todos los mounstros que los rodeaban

-Karin… ¿Juugo está entre ellos? –la chica junto sus manos en posición de un jutsu y cerró los ojos

-Karin es una ninja sensorial, puede detectar los tipos de chakra –le dijo Suigetsu al oído a Hinata, pues esta no sabía lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

-No está ahí –fue lo único que dijo la chica

-No les des en puntos vitales –Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke, él no le estaba diciendo esto a ella, sino al otro chico

-Se nota que eres un ninja de Konoha- dicho esto ambos chicos empezaron a pelear con ellos con sus sendas armas.

Mientras ellos peleaban Karin le dijo despectivamente a Hinata: ¿Y tú por qué no peleas? ¿Acaso no sabes?

Hinata sonrió –Sasuke no quiere que me meta –fue lo único que dijo y volvió a posar sus ojos en las batalla.

Una vez dentro de la guarida del norte y con todos los enemigos derrotados Sasuke le pidió a Karin que les dijera por donde es, la chica señalo una dirección y nos dirigimos hacia ahí. Hinata iba detrás de Suigetsu caminando.

-Así que, eso también te pasa con el sello maldito ¿no Sasuke? –por primera vez el chico hablo después de un rato de estar caminando, al ver que nadie respondió, ambos voltearon a ver sus espaldas para encontrar un pasillo vacío.

-Esa mujer… ¿y ahora que haremos?- el peliblanco se dirigió a Hinata

La chica se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke no quería que enseñara sus poderes, pues la había mantenido alejada de las peleas y de buscar cosas siendo que son su especialidad, pero no podían quedarse eternamente vagando hasta encontrar a Sasuke y a Karin.

-No te preocupes-Hinata puso su típica sonrisa y dijo levemente- Byakugan.

Suigetsu se espantó al ver las venas que se habían formado cerca de los ojos de la chica

-Es por ahí –dijo Hinata señalando una dirección y desactivo su poder ocular.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ese es el Byakugan- dijo Hinata sin darle importancia.

-¿Eres como Karin?, ¿sensorial al chakra?

-Hmmmm… supongamos que algo así

Siguieron caminando hasta escuchar un fuerte golpe en la pared y el grito de Karin, por lo que tuvieron que correr al lugar donde estaban. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke se había transformado.

-No tengo ganas de pelear….. Únicamente quiero hablar contigo, Juugo- Sasuke tenía únicamente un brazo transformado –Únete a mi

-¡No voy a dejar este lugar! –enseguida el famoso Juugo corrió hacia el a atacarlo, pero sin ningún esfuerzo Sasuke lo esquivaba. Hinata solo podía mirar la pelea, sabía que Sasuke no necesitaba ayuda y en ese momento ambos desaparecieron por el techo, provocando que una gran nube de polvo los rodeara.

-Eres muy mala, nos engañaste –Suigetsu se dirigió a Karin.

-¡No los engañe! –La chica se cruzó de brazos y se volteo –ustedes se perdieron

-Claro que si nos engañaste, pero mira llegamos sin ningún problema

-¿Cómo es que llegaron? –En ese instante sin que Karin se diera cuenta se delato.

-Agradéceselo a Hinata, es increíble tal y como Sasuke dijo –la peliazul se sonrojo, pues no había demostrado ningún técnica hasta el momento, pero sabía que el chico lo dijo para hacer molestar a Karin.

-Yo no le veo lo increíble –Karin volvió a cruzarse de brazos, estaba molesta.

Sasuke apareció corriendo, detrás de él venía Juugo, pero Suigetsu fue más rápido y paro Juugo con su espada, estaban dispuestos a pelear entre los dos hasta que Sasuke saco unas serpientes blancas y los detuvo.

-¿Quieren que los mate a los dos?-Hinata se sorprendió, Sasuke había cambiado muchísimo desde que abandono la aldea. El Uchiha los libero cuando considero que ya se habían calmado.

Tanto Suigetsu como Juugo estaban espantados, pues sabían que Sasuke iba en serio, por otro lado Karin se veía encantada, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rosa muy tenue y por último, Hinata, ella no estaba espantada ni asombrada, simplemente estaba triste… no quería creer que Sasuke ya no era el mismo.

Juugo corrió a encerrarse en la celda en la que estaba inicialmente.

-Vine aquí a liberarte, únete a mí –fue la voz de Sasuke.

Después de un rato de estar diciéndole a Juugo que Sasuke será su celda, que él lo detendría y lo controlaría para que no perdiera la razón y sucumbiera a sus instintos asesinos, el acepto unirse al extraño grupo y así salieron de la guarida.

-Ahora, les diré mi meta –todos estaban formando una media luna frente a Sasuke mientras él hablaba – mi meta es matar a Itachi Uchiha de Akatsuki

-lo imagine –ese era Suigetsu, mientras los demás lo miraban atentamente

Hinata suspiro y volteo a ver el horizonte, era la única que no tenía sus ojos puestos en Sasuke.

-Para poder cumplir con esta meta, quiero que me presten su poder. Por supuesto, no los obligare –dijo esto mirando a la Hyuga- Karin dijiste que tenías otros asuntos ¿Qué harás?

-S…si, supongo que podrán esperar –la chica había colocado una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

-Karin, ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan obediente?, lo haces por qué quieres estar cerca de Sasuke

-C…claro que no –la pelirroja había gritado y Hinata se dijo "Es como Sakura-chan"

-Suigetsu, deja de molestar a Karin –Sasuke también pensó que se parecían mucho a Sakura y a Naruto respectivamente –creo haberte dicho que cooperaras.

El chico explico que permanecía en el grupo porque el compañero de Itachi, Kisame, poseía una espada llamada samehada y él la quería.

Juugo dijo que quería ver qué clase de shinobi era Sasuke y por eso se quedaba en el grupo.

La única que no dijo nada fue Hinata, ni siquiera Sasuke le pregunto, pues ambos secretamente tenían miedo de la respuesta de chica. El nombre del grupo fue Hebi.

* * *

 _He estado inspirada estos días, pero no prometo que los siguientes capítulos los suba de una manera tan rápida._

 _Por otro lado ¿Como les va pareciendo el transcurso de la historia?, es un poco difícil incluir a Hinata en las aventuras de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo no perder la esencia de los personajes._

 _Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo viene el tan esperado encuentro entre Sasuke e itachi, pero también habrá un encuentro entre Hinata y varios shinobi de la hoja._

 _Espero sus reviews! y por si ya no me da tiempo de subir otro capitulo en estos días, Feliz 2018._


End file.
